Question: During a recent rainstorm, 2.35 inches of rain fell in Kevin's hometown, and 5.08 inches of rain fell in Daniel's hometown. During the same storm, 10.1 inches of snow fell in Christopher's hometown. How much more rain fell in Daniel's town than in Kevin's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Kevin's town from the amount of rain in Daniel's town. Rain in Daniel's town - rain in Kevin's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${5}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ Daniel's town received 2.73 inches more rain than Kevin's town.